


Monster Bendy and Sammy oneshots

by Livingdeadren



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M, Sometimes slight teasing, but only sometimes, fluff for the sake of fluff, it is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingdeadren/pseuds/Livingdeadren
Summary: Fluff for the sake of fluff*Created on Saturday July 29th*This story will not be on my wattpad, if you see the story on wattpad please tell me so I can kindly ask the person whoPut it up to take it down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> have some angst :')

Sammy was walking around the old abandoned studio, his inky feet making quiet yet; sometimes loud creaks depending on what the state the floorboard he stepped on was in, the loud creaks made him a bid angered due to him not wanting to disturb his lord Bendy, you see Sammy worshipped Bendy in hopes for being free from his inky hell of a body, he sacrificed anyone who happened to wander into the studio in order to please his lord. But one night a man happened to go to the studio, the man's name was Henry, Henry was a former employe at Sillyvision studios just like Sammy was; they all worked on Bendy the dancing demon cartoons. Henry animated while Sammy made the songs for the cartoons.

 

Sammy saw Henry soon enough, and a bit after he knocked him out. What Sammy didn't know that Bendy would NOT take his sheep this time. While Sammy was in the middle of the Sacrafice, Just about he thought he would be free from his suffering

Bendy attacked him, his own lord who he did so much for killed him.

 

Sammy Lawrence was only freed that day by the cold grip of death.


	2. Fluff and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy was having some flashbacks and got kind of upset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

One day, Sammy was thinking; specifically about the past. Sammy missed those days, the days when he wasn't trapped in a only body and was free from the studio. Soon Sammy started to cry, he cried ink tears of sadness. He really did miss those days.

Bendy overheard his crying, for some reason he was actually concerned this time; Bendy then slowly limped over to Sammy and sat beside him. "Are yøu økay?" Bendy then asked, causing Sammy to jump up a bit out of shock of what Bendy said so suddenly. also that Bendy, his lord was there next to him actually concerned about him. Sammy then looked down a bit, not wanting to upset his lord "I'm fine my lord.." 

But Bendy knew Sammy wasn't fine, because it was obvious that he was upset and crying. Bendy then pulled Sammy closer, and looked down at him; Sammy was suprised of was Bendy just did but soon he relaxed his body, Bendy rested his head on top of Sammy's and hummed a bit, trying his best to make Sammy happy again. It worked and Sammy was soon nuzzling into his lord's shoulder.

To Sammy it could't get any better.


	3. Protect him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy gets into harms way, and Bendy gets furious at who is harming Sammy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!

Sammy Lawrence did't expect to get harmed at where he felt most safe.

But today would prove him wrong.

Sammy was just walking around, minding his own business like usual; while also trying to see if some stranger has wondered carelessly into the studio.  
But Sammy then saw a ink monster, they were always around so Sammy just kept walking;

But as Sammy was just about to walk by the creature made of ink

It attacked him. the ink monster bit Sammy's leg hard, it even almost cut through the overall's dirty and almost worn fabric.This made Sammy scream, which made the ink monster even more pissed than it already was.

But someone on the upper floor heard Sammy's scream.

It was Bendy, Bendy was worried and knew something was wrong; Bendy then walked/rolled to the scene.

Meanwhile Sammy was still being attacked by the ink creature; the creature had claws and was currently trying to scratch Sammy, making Sammy tear up quite a bit trying to call out for his lover Bendy.

Bendy soon got there; when he saw the ink creature Bendy tackled the thing and started attacking the monster while Sammy ran to the upper floor.

Bendy soon killed the ink creature; and went to the upper floor was Sammy was to make sure his lover was safe.


End file.
